We Were Meant to be
by AishiteruAzn
Summary: Where am I? Aren't I a genius? Then why am I lost. Wait, I see the moon shining light over there! ...Ino-chan?


**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, just a simple girl that has a crazy imagination x3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's so dark I can't see anything...**

**Wow, Where Am i? Aren't I a genius? Then why am _I _lost!? **

**_I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could use a walk, but what I didnt know is that I would be lost..._**

**_____________________________________________________________**

One night Nara Shikamaru was walking through the woods lost, he hadn't been able to sleep for the past through nights for some reason. After about 10 minutes of walking he came across an opening in the woods where the moon shone through. He slowly walked through and saw a small hill. He went behind the hill to find a half asleep Ino Yamanaka. She was staring up at the stars. Shikamaru jumped as a strange feeling fluttered in his stomach. He walked up to the blonde as she finally noticed he was there.

Shikamaru: Hey...can I seat here?

Ino: Umm..sure!

As the the boy sat down the feeling in his stomach seemed to worsen. He hadn't realized it before but his face had turned a deep crimson. He was actually blushing. There was an awkward silence. Then Shikamaru decided to speak.

Shikamaru: Hey...so how are things going down at the uh flower shop?

Ino: Oh Fine! And how is cloud watching these day?

Shikamaru: Fine, (muttering) bet your thinking bout your lover boy Uchiha!

Ino: What? What brought that up?

Shikamaru: OH CRAP, I didn't say that out loud did I?

Ino: Loud enough to where I could hear it?.....Shika...are you like....jealous or something?

At this the boy shot up looking her straight in the eyes with a confused look.

Shikamaru: Well....no no way why would I be jealous when your not even going out with him..not that I would care or anything, I don't like you like that your just my BEST friend, well best friend as in girls, cause Chouji is my best friend, and-

Ino placed a finger on his thin lips, she had to stop him before he decided to start rambling.

Shikamaru (thinking): I can't like Ino!...Can I?

Ino (thinking): Why is he blushing?…why am I blushing? Why am i doing this? What do I do now?

It was then that they both looked into each others eyes. They couldn't help themselves. In their minds they both said "I love him/her". Like magnets their lips touched and stayed there like they were locked for good. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, until Ino finally released her hold on him. They layed there the rest of the night . Looking up into the stars, hands intertwined, with nothing else but each other on their minds. Soon they were both fast asleep.

-------------------------The next day

After they woke up they decided to go back to their own houses. Ino went home and quickly changed while shikamaru did the same. They met up at the academy and walked to the park. Neither could look away from the other. But they didn't know that Temari was in a bush watching.

Temari (thinking): Why isn't that me, i'm ten times better then that witch! I have to break this up!

So temari got to work on her evil plan which didn't take to long because it was quite simple.

After Ino went home that night Shikamaru decided to go for a walk around town. This helped with temari's plan a lot. So Temari walked straight up to him and kissed him. Unfortunately for shikamaru they were right in front of Ino's house. Ino looked out the window and almost fell over.

Ino (thinking): How could he do this to me?

Shikamaru pushed her off.

Shikamaru: WTF IS THE MATTER WITH THE YOU, YOU PHYCO?

Temari: But I should be with you not her!

Shikamaru: I love Ino not you so get over it!

Temari ran away in an angry huff. Shikamaru ran up to Ino's room.

Shikamaru: Did you just see what happened?

Ino: Yes, now get out, I see how it is, you chose that freaky haired girl over me, now just go.

Shikamaru: But I didn't kiss her, she kissed me and I told her that I didn't love her.

Ino: Really?

Shikamaru: Yes, you are the only one for me… I love you!

Ino: I love you too!

Once again they kissed.

---------------------------------5 years later

Shikamaru: Kiba, Naruto, Choji, Neji are you ready yet? I can't be late for my own wedding!

Kiba: Yeah come on lets go Akamaru!

Shikamaru: Man this is such a drag, this is just such a hassle!

Naruto: No one said it would be easy! I remember when Hinata and I got married! I remember wondering " Why in the world do I get down on my knees and ask that stupid question"?

Chouji: Teehehe, am i the only free man in this place, women are such a hassle!

Kiba: Well Chouji my friend you have never felt the warmth that a women gives you and believe me its all worth it from a long mission and sees you wearing nothing on but-

Shikamaru: Shut up Kiba nobody wants to hear about that!

Kiba: Well you might want to think about the honey moon buddy boy that's where the marriage begins!

Neji: Shut up we got to go, you're such a pervert Kiba.

(This caused a corruption of laughter from everyone except Kiba of course!)

--------the girls

Ino: Come on you guys i can't be late!

Sakura: Ok we're coming

Ten Ten: Calm down Ino it's not like were going to be late or anything we have plenty of time.

Sakura: Yeah Ino stop being so bossy.

Ino: Hmmph!

Hinata: Well she does have the r-right to be a little b-bossy, it is h-her w-wedding!

Ino: Thank you Hinata! How could someone as nice and sweet as you end up with someone like Naruto?

Hinata: He has his moments!

( All of the girls laughed)

------------------- 9 months later

Doctor: It's a baby boy!

Shikamaru: Thank god.

Doctor: Wait we have another one.......it's a baby girl.

Ino (between gasps): Yessssss

The doctor hands the babies to their mother.

Ino: They have your eyes Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: They are both so beautiful, I'm so proud of you! I love you so much.

Ino: What have I done to you to make you so Corny? I exspected you to be all like ok cut the cord and stick em in an incubator and lets get the heck outta here!

Shikamaru: Well I guess you just have that affect on me!

Ino: Hahaha.. well to think this all started because i decided to stay out and watch the stars-

Shikamaru: And i decided to walk out into the woods like a lost little boy-

Ino: And I found you of course!

Shikamaru: If you will recall I'm the one who found you, Darling!

Ino: Oh must be the medication messing with my memory, i think I'll go to sleep now!

Shikamaru: Fine, see you tomorrow!

Ino: Tomorrow.

( Then the Women went into a nice deep sleep)

----------------------------------The end


End file.
